Liakhovich
by Mystic Magician885
Summary: AU. Serena is an important person in the world, but she's in hiding. Lot's of people who don't even know her want her dead. Darien is something completely different. Can't explain here, it would be a spoiler. M rating for heavy violence, suggestive themes, and language.
1. Chapter 1

Liakhovich Chapter 1

Serena had her leg thrown over the back of the tattered couch. It was tattered because it had to be at least twenty years old. Four years older than herself. Her mother would have a fit if she were there, as Serena was still in her school uniform, which consisted of slip-on dress shoes (sitting by the front door), almost knee high black socks, a plaited knee length, plaid skirt, a white button-up dress shirt and a cotton sweater vest over top.

The thought of her mother had Serena pushing the skirt down between her legs in sudden embarrassment. She would be pacing back and forth in front of her wailing and crying about how she raised her to be a lady.

_She may have a point. I definitely don't act like this at school, _Serena thought to herself. That thought brought mental pictures to mind of how the boys at school would attack her if she sat back like she was now. But, her mother wasn't home, and no boys were around at the moment.

Serena let out a slow sigh, refocusing on her day. She let out another sigh. BORING! Everything about her school life was drab. The only thing that motivated her to go was the fact that she might learn a few things every day. Possibly the fact that her mother worked so hard for her to go to a private school might play a factor as well. Yes, disappointing her mother would be the last thing she would do. Not to mention she didn't like to hurt or disappoint anyone.

That train of thought got her thinking about school and boys. All the boys at school were crude, apish man-ling things that drooled after all the girls. Serena happened to be one of the better looking girls at the school and endured countless stares with whispered intents. She wasn't a vain girl, but having almost knee length golden hair, bright cerulean eyes, and a thin, but curvy figure sent her to the top of the ratings in her estimation. Even though she didn't think well of the apes at her school, it felt nice to be looked at. Unknowingly, whilst thinking of the boys, she rolled her skirt up dangerously high, unconsciously trying to feel sexy.

It definitely wasn't those childish, bumbling fools at school that made her do so. It was purely the feeling of being wanted, of being needed, insomuch as just a sexual thing. But, her thoughts turned up a man of pure fantasy. Well, for her, anyway. She was a lot more realistic than her peers. Rather than the prince on a white stallion, or the billionaire wanting only to shower the girl with money and gifts with asking nothing in return, Serena thought of a tall, dark-haired man with piercing dark cobalt eyes with an easy going smirk. This man wasn't lanky, he was slightly muscular without over doing it. His hands would be large, almost able to encircle her waist, and some of his hair would always seem to fall over his eyes, just for her to softly brush to the side. He would possess a calm demeanor most of the time, but show a dry sense of humor at the most ridiculous of times. And he would be smart, absurdly smart. Someone to complement her, possibly contend with her. Push her past her own limitations and make her something better.

A loud knock broke Serena's daydream, slamming her back into reality. Quickly rolling off the couch, she dashed around the couch to look into the peephole. She had to stretch on top of her toes to see and even then it was just barely sufficient. After a glance, she fell back down to her heels hard. The person she had glimpsed through the peephole was her fantasy come to life.

"Who is it?" she asked, in a small, shaky voice.

"My name is Darien Shields," he answered. His voice sent thrills through her head, down her spine and bloomed right in her crotch.

_Horny, much? _Serena asked herself. The tone was simply a bass, but it dripped seduction. She unlocked and open the door as far as the chain allowed. _What if he breaks in and rapes me?_ She thought, _Hell, I'd love every second of it and ask him to stay and do it again later, then have his babies…_ she shook her head slightly to clear her rampant hormones. "What can I do to… for you?" Her misstep gave her cheeks a deep rosy glow in embarrassment.

"I'm looking for a Mrs. Lee-aock-oh-vich?" He replied with a slightly raised right eyebrow and an incredibly handsome half smile.

"It's _Ly-ack-oh-vick_. You probably mean my mom, and her name is Tsukino," she told him, while eyeing him up and down. That's when she noticed two black duffle bags by his feet. If fact, all of his clothes were jet-black as well. A silky looking turtle neck under a leather jacket, which looked more functional than fashionable, and cargo pants tucked into… combat boots? She had the chain undone and the door more open before she thought about it. "She's not here right now, but may I help you?" She kept trying to be helpful and inviting.

"Well, is your mom's first name Serena?" he asked, while giving her a quick up and down. Halfway down, his eyes popped right back up to her face, and then his cheeks went a little red. Serena tried to guess why, but couldn't figure it out, so she looked down herself.

She squealed, loudly. Her skirt was still pulled up. Really high. Her heart patterned panties where fully visible. She slapped his face, hard. Trying to pull down her skirt, she tried to slap him again. Her arm was caught easily, easily enough that she knew he could've caught the first one too.

"I may have earned the first one, although I'm really not sure why, but two is too much," his tone dropped, dangerously. His face match his voice, it had taken on an ominous glint.

The way he went from pleasant to deadly in a moment had her sex drive rev up. _Really?_ She criticized herself, _really?_ She fell against him, pressing her head against his chest. Well, the top of her head anyway. She felt and heard his heart beat while hugging him. Taking a step back, she managed to rearrange her skirt to a proper length. Well, proper for him, anyway. Barely mid-thigh was good enough. He had released her hand when she hugged him, but had not reciprocated in any way. He just stood there, perplexed by the antics of this strange little girl.

"I'm so sorry! It's not your fault, I just reacted. Please accept my apologies," Serena begged with her eyes for him to accept.

"I'm okay," Darien replied, gruffly. Tough guy, huh. She noticed a very faint pink outline of her hand on his face. Her hand started to throb, a lot. It felt as if she just slapped stone.

"Please come in and let me bring ice for that," she gestured into the apartment and walked towards the kitchen, leaving an open portal to her home. The ice was really for her hand, but she'd take care of him first.

Serena came back to the small family room to find him standing inside by a locked up door and his bags to the side. She had two bags of ice and proffered the larger one to him and curled her injured hand around the smaller one.

"You can sit, it's alright to come in," she said, as she mentally knew it wasn't. Her mom would freak! Her precious little daughter alone with a tall, strong man? There would definitely be some murder going on tonight, whether it was her or Darien was yet to be seen. He nodded and gingerly took a seat on the tattered couch she had been on not too long ago.

"So, your mother's first name?" he brought up his earlier question.

"It's Ilene, Ilene Tsukino," she answered. She had a feeling about where this was going. He was a police officer or detective and they found out that her mom registered Serena under a false name in her school. She got a little nervous but remained calm to help out her mom and dodge a bullet here.

He scratched his head a moment, confused. "Maybe I have the wrong address," he sounded somewhat defeated.

"Well, tell me more. Maybe I can help you?" she asked. Two sides pulled at her, try to get rid of him as fast as possible, and keep this dreamy hunk here as long as possible. She sat right next to him, patting his hand in comfort.

His eyebrow went up again and a smirk played acrossed his lips. He knew exactly what she was doing, but didn't pull back. "You're being kinda of rude. I gave you my name, but you haven't introduced yourself yet," he asked, without asking.

"I'm Serena Tsukino. It's been a pleasure, but my mother would be very upset that I let you in without her here." _What an understatement!_

"Just a moment," he said, having her pause from standing up and tugging at his hand. "I thought you said your _mother's_ name was Tsukino, and you were very adamant about the pronunciation of your last name, Liakhovich." His pronunciation was dead on.

"Well, um… no. See, it's our last name and," she swallowed, hard. A trap had been sprung and she felt the ropes closing in fast. "I just know someone at my school whose last name is Liakhovich and she has the same first name too! You should speak to her, and, and…" Darien didn't believe a word of it.

"Look, Serena, let's just bypass all of this and continue?" he seemed to state rather then ask.

She broke down, tears and hiccups, the whole nine yards. Bringing his hand between both of her hands and against her small chest, she plotted every step. Maybe a feel of her breasts and a teary face might help persuade him not to go any further with this innocuous demeanor.

"Mr. Shields, please don't arrest my mom, she's all I have. I can't go to a foster home, I wouldn't survive. Please, please don't take my mom, she's only trying to protect me," she tried to lay it on as thick as possible.

After her pleading, Darien's face went back to confusion. _Why would he be confused? I just basically told him everything!_ Then it hit her. He had bags! Why? Detectives or police officers don't carry around bags. Her tears dried up immediately and her hands fell away from her chest. His hand held firm to her right. She tried to back up, but only succeeded in bringing Darien to his feet. He was an impressive man and she was a petite girl. _No good._

"Please, don't hurt me," She begged, this time for real. Her past must have finally caught up with her. Not exactly _her_ past, but her unclaimed legacy. Liakhovich.

More confusion crossed his face. He pulled her close and mesmerized her with his eyes.

"What's your full name?" he demanded.

"Serena Tsukino," she whispered weakly.

"DAMNIT, GIRL! What's your name!" He yelled, and shook her for emphasis. He shook her very gently, she noticed.

"Serena Tsu.." His brows turned down and angry.

"Serena Liakhovich," she said, sadly, knowing she just signed her own death warrant. She just hoped that he wouldn't kill her right away. Maybe she could convince him to pretend to love her for a little bit before killing her, especially if she offered him sex. Her virginity.

His next action baffled her senses.


	2. Chapter 2

Liakhovich Chapter 2

Darien dropped to one knee. He pulled her right hand that he still held and pressed her palm to his forehead, her fingers curling into his silky hair.

"By steel or by fist, with the last beat of my heart, I shall defend Hope."

He looked up, expectantly, at her. For her part, she just let her hand slide down to his cheek. Shock radiated throughout her body so badly, that she could barely keep standing. With a sigh, she unlocked her knees and fell to the couch with a plop.

"What are you?" she whispered. A moment before, she expected to die. Now, Darien had knelt to her and said a weird phrase. No, not a phrase. An oath. Suddenly, she got excited. Did she just get married in an unorthodox fashion?

"I'm a Paladin," he replied, simply. He moved over to her side, lightly rubbing her arm. She fell sideways against him, taking in the implied affection, stifling her shock. She hadn't heard him at first, and even when she did, it didn't register. A Paladin? What was that?

"What's a Pala…" she started. A new type of shock ran through her. There was only a small section in World History class that spoke of Paladins. Those of Charlemagne's court, and those of the Civil Council Of Humanity. Darien was obviously not thousands of years old, so that made him an agent of CCOH, or Cough as some students made fun of the acronym. She didn't know much more than that. But someone from CCOH came to see her? It was like one of the Presidents of the U.S. came to see her. She tried to straighten up and push her skirt down, but Darien restrained her, lightly.

"Think of your Secret Service agents," he said. A thought bloomed in her mind of recon type anti-terrorism trained bad asses. "Now think about all that ability times a hundred or two."

The churning in her head stopped working. _What does he mean? Am I married?_

"Did you mar… what did that oath you said earlier mean?" Serena tried to be tricky in getting her answer.

"It meant that I swore my Life to protect you," he replied, with a raised eyebrow.

The last thing Serena saw, before darkness swallowed her vision, was Darien's face contort into shock as she fainted.

Light crept past her eyelids, slowly rousing her mind back to life. _Cold, I feel cold._ Opening her eyes only a little, she weakly swatted at her neck. Her hand came into contact with Darien's holding his ice pack against the back of her neck.

"Mfugh jugh dufgh sedugh," she mumbled into his chest. _So warm, so comfortable._

"Uh, I didn't get that," he said as he shifted to help her head up to speak. He took away the ice pack as well.

"What you heard was what I said. I'm too tired to talk," she stated. Coming awake more to realize the fact she was straddling him and he was leaning back at an incline. As she took stock of her situation, she decided something. _No matter what, Darien will be mine!_ With a sly wink, she dipped her head to kiss him.

As she was about to make contact with his lips, he turned his head. She ended up kissing his cheek.

"What? I thought you'd want…." She said perplexed at his actions.

"I think you mis-understood our relationship. I'm your body guard, not your lover," he said with his calm demeanor.

"But I'm here on top of you, and you've only been nice and gentle with me. I don't get it," she ended with a slight sob. She might truthfully start crying.

"It's first aid for when you fainted. Nothing looked promising to position you for recovery, so I used myself. I've no reason to be rude or mean to you, so," he explained, matter-of-factly, " I'm not understanding what is wrong here."

She went full crybaby mode. Sobbing and hiccups and all, but this time it was for real. _My dream man doesn't even like me! He was being polite, kind. I'm just a stranger to him. I'm not his dream girl!_

He seemed truly confused and helpless with this small girl sobbing on top of him. What was he to do? Kissing a pre-teen was just not in the cards for him.

"I'm sorry, I just can't kiss a twelve year old girl," he guessed an appropriate age.

Next thing Darien knew, he was being repeatedly punched in the chest. It barely hurt, so he let her throw her tantrum.

"I'm sixteen, you asshole!" she screamed as she continued to pummel him. _Jerk!_

It took less than half an eye blink before Darien had both of Serena's wrists in his hands. "I'm truly sorry for assuming your age. You are a petite young woman and I misjudged. Unfortunately, this still does not change our relationship. But, you are incredible adorable."

His statement almost made it worse. Up until his last remark. She was adorable. Incredible so. She decided to calm down to the sniffles. But a new thought made her wide-eyed and panicky.

"How long was I out?" she asked him, hurriedly.

"I think around eight to ten minutes. Nothing too bad," he replied with his own question in his eyes.

"My mom will be home soon. You have to leave or she'll freak out! I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead," she kept mumbling as she got off him and started to pace right beside him. "Come on! She'll seriously be here any moment. You got to go or she might actually try to kill you. God forbid if she thinks you sexually molested me! Your death will be long and very painful."

He sat up and grabbed her waist to stop her pacing. "I'm. Here. To. Stay."

She made a quick decision. Softly brushing his hair out of his eyes, she bent down, well forward anyway, and kissed his forehead. She loved the feeling of his hands around her waist, and she was right. His fingers and thumbs nearly touched. "I will hope you shall survive, then."

She broke his hold on her waist and dashed around the room, tidying things up. She took his half melted ice pack and hers to the kitchen and disposed of them. Running back, she scooped up her backpack and dashed back to the kitchen table. Rapidly pulling out textbooks and notebooks, she spread them around and opened a few. Pencils and a protractor flew onto the table top. Darien watched on with some bemusement. He stood to go over and possibly offer his help for her homework. Before he made it halfway, the lock on the door turned.

Serena threw him a terrified look and went towards the door to undo the chain. Before she got there, the door opened enough for a woman to speak through the crack.

"Serena! The rainclouds left at lunch," the woman spoke a password phrase.

"Mom, I'm right here, hold on," Serena replied.

Serena undid the chain for the second time that afternoon. Darien took a relaxed but attentive stance. A small Asian woman came through the door in a hurried gait.

He was almost blown over. This was her mother? Serena was pale were her mother had the typical Asian coloring, Serena a stunning blonde, blue eyes, mother, dark haired and dark eyed. Her mother was a nice looking woman, but it was like comparing a red rose to a white, it just came down to preference.

Her mother took in everything in a single glance, not even pausing on him, but he felt like every inch of him was studied.

"Baby, how was school? Oh, sit and finish your homework. Your boyfriend can help you, but not give you the answers. You got that, sir? No cheating." The little woman hurried into the kitchen with a small bag of groceries.

Serena just blinked a few times before marching over to her mother and feeling her forehead from behind. After a moment, she gave her a quick hug and turned back to Darien, who had followed to watch what was to proceed. "No fever. I'm not sure, maybe a concussion?" she shrugged in concern.

Darien just nodded his head to the table, indicating to just do as her mother asked. He joined her at the table and watched in amazement as she flew through her assignments.

"Maybe you should be in more advanced classes," he remarked.

"I am in the advanced classes," she replied as she shoved the last textbook back into her backpack.

"Well, I'm not so savvy on your American school system, but there should be a way for you to move up more?" he asked.

"I'm moved up to the highest grade. I'm a senior now and I'll be graduating high school then," she snapped back at him.

"Why be defensive? I only imply that you should be at a higher learning grade. A passive compliment, if anything," he raised his eyebrow at her again.

"Look, I speak three languages; Russian, Japanese, and English. I excel at mathematics and sciences, I have my own little projects going on outside of school work. I feel like I should have a degree already!" She looked annoyed.

She caught a sheepish look that disappeared quickly. A sinking feeling started in her stomach.

"What about you?" she asked.

"What about what?" He replied.

"Don't be a smartass. What about your education."

"I'd rather not. It would seem like gloating."

"Gloat, then!"

"You're so cute when you get perturbed," he said with a wink.

"How many languages do you speak?" her cheeks colored at his flirting.

"Proficiently, I speak eighteen. Fluently, I speak only fourteen," he said with a grimace.

"And the rest?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"A lot. I'm not at liberty to say. I trained at the Council's Academy, so all my education is classified," he replied with a half-smile.

"Are you allowed to tell me how old you are?" she asked while rolling her eyes.

"Twenty," he said, simply.

"So that makes you a college student. What are you doing, hanging out around high schools?" Serena's mother came over to the table with three plates of pasta. Her question was half joking, half serious. He spoke as she served them all. He noticed his was the biggest portion, while the two ladies had very dainty portions.

"I was more or less assigned to her," he answered, lamely. Serena looked forlornly at her plate and then his. His was equal to both of theirs combined. Sadness filled his heart at the financial situation they were in. Unfortunately, hospitality was very important in Asian cultures, and she might be offended if he refused it.

"So you met her on the street, walking home and just fell in love?" her mom interpreted his answer incorrectly.

"Mom! Let's eat then talk!" Serena butted in, saving the long discussion for later.

"Of course! Where are my manners, please, eat up!" her hands fluttered by their plates, indicating that they should proceed. Darien carefully separated a few bites from the rest and proceeded to slowly eat them. Serena's was gone in an instant, her mother was done not much later than that.

"Thank you, Mrs. Tsukino. That was delicious," he put on a huge smile for her benefit.

"But you've only had a few bites! What about the rest?" she asked, daring him to refuse her hospitality.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know I was eating here, so I ate a lot before I came here. I'm very full, but I had to at least try your cooking. Serena should have the rest," he carefully defused the trap. The whole time, Serena had kept looking sadly at her empty plate to his mostly full plate and then back again at hers. He got an approval nod before he quickly switched his plate with Serena's.

Her mother wouldn't have accepted any of it back as it had already been given. But her daughter fell outside the rules, a Catch 22. Her new plate didn't stand a chance. A sad face changed into delighted in milliseconds as she devoured her new prey.

"Serena! I taught you better than that! I raised you to be a lady," Her mother frowned.

Serena paused a moment to reply. "Too busy to be a lady." Food continued to disappear at a rapid pace.

Darien stared wide-eyed at her then turned his gaze to her mother. "She's like a duck. She doesn't even chew, just swallowing the food down!"

Her mother gave a chuckle at the comment. "So, Mr. college boy. How did you meet my daughter?"

"I think everyone has the wrong idea about me…" He trailed off as he got distracted by Serena, who started a turbo eating mode on her mother asked her question. As the last of the pasta was swiped into her mouth, she spoke.

"Muofer wuf havn yo kulld mah," she tried to get her sentence through the last of her pasta.

"Stop. Chew. Swallow." Darien instructed her, step-by-step.

Serena looked right at him, then followed his instructions. Slowly. Very slowly. When she swallowed, she stuck her tongue out at him. After tucking it back in, she gave him a wink and then giggled. Her mother just had a knowing look as she watched the exchange. Serena turned towards her mother, catching the knowing gaze.

"Mom, how come you're not killing me for letting someone in our home?" Serena asked.

She took a deep breath before answering. "Well, I was a girl like you once. Young and pretty with all the boys chasing me. I knew you would have a boyfriend someday, so I prepared myself for when you would finally bring a boy home."

Serena sat there in shock, like she was witnessing some sort of outer body experience. Darien took it in stride, coming to terms with everyone in this household misunderstanding his role.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Ilene Tsukino, may I have the pleasure of knowing who you are?" Ilene asked, after introducing herself.

_Finally!_ Darien stood before speaking, throwing his hand up to his heart in the CCOH salute. Although his hand wasn't in a tight fist, rather it was like he was clutching something important to his chest.

"I am Darien Shields. Paladin First class, rank A negative of the Grand Council's Legion. Target: Serena Liakovich. Mission: Let no harm come to said target. Age: unknown. Hair color: unknown. Eye color: unknown. Height: unknown. Weight: unknown. Personality: unknown. Mother was identified by CCOH auxiliary units two days ago. Address identified same day. Resource secured and sent out same day. Travel time: thirty-six hours. Secure target within twelve hours. Commence mission."

He stood at attention before them, waiting for their response.


End file.
